Absorbent garments such as disposable diapers, training pants, adult incontinence products, feminine care products and the like are known. The external surfaces of many such absorbent products comprise a nonwoven fibrous material or a film material. In many instances, it is desirable to have indicia, such as lettering or figures, appear on the exterior surfaces of such products. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to provide such indicia on the materials which typically form the external surfaces (including the outer surface and body contacting surface) of such products.
It has been proposed to print the desired indicia on the films or nonwoven materials which form the external surfaces of such products. Printing on many film and nonwoven surfaces is difficult and often requires additional time and expense in the form of chemical or physical treatments.
It has also been proposed to emboss color-contrasting materials together such that, in the areas of such embossing, color variations are seen. In this manner, indicia can be provided in a manner other than printing.
Nonetheless, it is desirable to provide alternative methods of providing indicia on the external surfaces of absorbent products such as those discussed above. It Is to this goal that the present invention is directed.